


Поцелуй за сто долларов

by arhiotops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is clueless, Dean thinks he is adorable, Fluff, M/M, the beginning of destiel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhiotops/pseuds/arhiotops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кас подслушивает разговор Дина и получает больше ожидаемого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй за сто долларов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corbella0417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The $100 Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544592) by [Corbella0417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417). 



> Translated.
> 
> On ficbook:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3596533/9426343

— Чувак, ты просто обязан подкатить к ней! - шепнул Дин брату, приметив блондинку, прошагавшую мимо их столика.

Сэм повернулся и закатил глаза.  
— Э-э, не! Я прямо чувствую исходящую от неё помешанность.

Кас прочитал её мысли, и его глаза сузились.  
— Я не "чувствую" этого помешательства, но что-то крепко засело у неё в голове.

Дин глянул на Каса и снова на девушку.  
— В смысле?

— Она преследует своего бывшего, того, у бильярдного стола.

— Оу, - произнёс Винчестер в растерянности. - Ладно, забыли. Ещё хотите?

 

Ожидая их заказа, Дин заметил мужчину чуть старше себя, наблюдавшего за ним через весь бар. Он улыбнулся и кивнул, усмехнувшись, когда мужчина поднял за него стакан. Посетитель бара поднялся, прошагал к нему и устроился напротив прежде, чем охотник успел осознать это.

— Приветик, - поздоровался мужчина, пересев ещё ближе.  
— Привет, - ответил Дин, не возражая.

Он был чуть выше него, но, конечно, пониже Сэма, и его волосы потихоньку седели, однако Дину он показался вполне неплохим. Хотя от него разило пивом, и Винчестер неосознанно отодвинулся.

— Что скажешь: я, ты, где-нибудь? - шепнул мужчина, приблизившись.

Дин с трудом преодолел желание прогнать его пинками.  
— Мне и тут неплохо, спасибо.

— Ой, да перестань... С твоим сладким ротиком, уверен, мы славно повеселимся.

Он напрягся, когда рука опустилась на его бедро, и стиснул зубы, чувствуя нарастающий гнев. Однако Дин разжал челюсти и примерил маску своей обаятельной неприступности, под которой обычно скрывал эмоции. Он посмотрел в глаза мужчины ледяным взглядом.

— Я тебе не по карману, - он стряхнул с себя чужую руку.

— Да неужели? И сколько же?

Дин поразился настойчивости этого типа.  
— Сотня... За поцелуй. Судя по тому, как ты на меня уставился, это немного выходит за твои рамки.

Мужчина зло глянул на него и вернулся за свой столик, что-то ворча себе под нос.

 

Вернувшись с выпивкой, Дин поймал на себе неотрывные взгляды брата и ангела.  
— Да что?

— Что это было? Блин, серьёзно?

Старший Винчестер пожал плечами, поставив пиво.  
— Ну а что? Непросто быть прекрасным! - заявил он, подмигивая.

Кас заинтересованно наблюдал, как братья кидаются арахисом друг другу в головы, а его мысли вновь обратились к тому, что сказал Дин в баре.

 

Едва они вернулись в бункер, Дин отправился спать. Он очень устал, а завтра с утра им предстоит искать очередное дело.

Охотник разделся и намеревался уже забраться в кровать, как вдруг послышался стук в дверь.  
— Кто там? - позвал он.

— Это я... Можно с тобой поговорить?

Дин узнал этот глубокий голос.  
— Да, конечно, секунду, - он схватил какие-то штаны и натянул их перед тем, как пустить гостя. - Заходи, Кас. Что такое?

Винчестер отметил некоторое смятение друга и ему стало любопытно, что с ним такое творится. Немногое было способно испугать ангела.

— Я, э-э... Я просто... Вот, - он сунул Дину какие-то деньги.

Охотник уставился на друга так, словно у него неожиданно отросла вторая голова, но всё же с опаской принял подачу.  
— Эм-м... Спасибо... Наверное?..

Кастиэль словно бы хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не решался.

— За что это, Кас? - поинтересовался Дин.

— Плата за тебя... Как ты сказал в баре...

— В баре? Кас, что ты... - Дина осенило, и он широко улыбнулся.

— Я одолжил их у Сэма, - промямлил ангел, изучая ковёр глазами. - Он был несколько растерян, зачем мне сотня долларов, но не возражал.

— Кас... То есть, ты хочешь меня поцеловать? - осторожно поинтересовался Дин, думая, насколько отчётливой была надежда в его голосе.

— Да, но я пойму, если ты не захо...

Винчестер шикнул на него, прикрывая рот. Он положил деньги обратно в ладонь ангела и чуть сжал.  
Они оказались до одури близко.

— Ты не должен платить, Кас. Не за меня.

Кастиэль ошалело выдохнул, когда Дин поцеловал его, и прижался. Он радостно застонал, когда руки Дина обвили его тело.  
Он бы отдал свою благодать, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.


End file.
